Dance with you boy
by xena715
Summary: Peu de gens savent ce que c'est de ne presque plus sentir leurs membres après des heures à s'entraîner. De repousser tellement les limites de votre corps que sa vous excite. De passer vos journées de vacances sur un parquet et devant une glace immense. Et qu'un jour on vous dise que vos rêves sont réduits à néant que ce qui vous rend heureux ne pas devenir votre métier


Elle courait dans la rue où tous ces voisins l'avaient vue grandir pour devenir la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue et continua en dépassant la boulangerie du coin puis l'arrêt de bus pour finir devant la salle de danse où elle avait passé des journées entières à s'entraîner puis elle entendit de la musique de l'intérieur : du rap elle était arrivée trop tard maintenant elle pouvait pas le déranger. Alors elle s'assoit sur des chaises en bois à l'extérieur et fuma une cigarette avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle repensa à la nuit dernière à ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois. Puis l'heure passa et la porte s'ouvrit et des gens sortis. Les filles qu'elle connaissait s'étonner de la voir ici et venu juste lui dire bonjour sauf sa demi-sœur Maéva qui venu vers elle un sourire aux lèvres

Je le savais j'en étais sure. Je suis trop forte je parie que je ne suis pas obligé de te ramener  
Va-t-en sis

Elle rigola et partit. Leila attendait toujours à l'extérieur pendant plusieurs minutes puis rentra à l'intérieur. Et elle le vit devant la grande glace sur le mur du fond de la salle il était debout et regarder droit devant. Il n'avait pas changé depuis 1 mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Toujours aussi grand les cheveux courts et noirs les yeux verts le corps musclé par des heures a faire du hip-hop et du break

- Leila qu'est tu fout ici! Dit-il en se retournant  
- Je voulais te parler  
- On n'a rien à se dire il me semble  
- Moi si j'ai des choses à te dire  
- Quoi?  
- Hier j'étais avec Tony et on s'embrasser et je pensais à toi tout ce que je voulais c'est être avec toi.  
- Tu veux vraiment me faire souffrir sa t'amuse de me dire que tu as embrassé ton ex hier.  
- Tony est moi c'est du passé. je veux être avec toi maintenant  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit-i mois. Arrête de venir me parler arrête de venir me voir et me dire ces choses .Arrêtes de changer d'avis. J'en ai mare Leila de devoir supporter tes changements d'humeur constants

Il enleva son débardeur et elle vit son tatouage sur son torse. Il en enfila un autre t-shirt prit son sac avec lui et se posta à 2 mètres environ d'elle

- Dégage Leila tu n'as plus rien à faire ici à cette heure si je ne veux plus te voir. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Et il commença à partir  
- Clément ! Ce n'est pas une passade qui changera dans 2 jours. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passera. Ne me dis pas qu'a cet instant tu n'espères pas que je te coure après en te suppliant de sortir avec moi  
- Prouve-le-moi que tu tiens à moi autant que moi je les fais.  
- J'ai besoin de toi de ta voix de tes yeux de ton odeur de tes lèvres de ton torse de ton rire de tes bras.  
- Ce n'est pas suffisant dit-il en repartant  
- Je t'aime ! Comme jamais j'ai aimé un de mes copains. Comme tu peux pas savoir et te savoir avec une autre fille me rend folle. Je sais que je suis compliquée, jalouse et maladivement curieuse mais je ne peux pas te mentir sur ça. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne car c'est n'importe quelle phrase qui n'a aucune valeur. Et je peux pas te laisser partir pas ce soir ni jamais

Il lâcha son sac se retourna et parcourut la distance en une fraction de seconde. Et il l'embrassa comme s'il c'était retenu toute sa vie. Ses mains se collèrent au visage de Leila et les siennes se posèrent dans son dos. Il l'embrassa longtemps ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Puis leurs lèvres se quittèrent

- Je t'aime aussi tellement que ça me dégoûte de moi-même. Moi qui pensais ne jamais devenir un dès ses mecs dominés par l'amour.

Leila sauta sur Clément et entoura son dos avec ses jambes et l'embrassa. Il la colla contre le mur qui était derrière elle. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou et lui les siennes sous les fesses de Leila. Il lui embrassa le cou et continua jusqu'à sa clavicule et elle rigola doucement

On ne peut pas faire sa ici ! Fit la jeune femme  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que Chloé va pas tarder à venir pour travailler les danses pour le gala  
- Dans combien de temps  
- Même si c'est dans 3 heures je ne coucherais pas avec toi ici  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Car à chaque fois que je serais ici je penserais à ça. Et ce n'est pas bon pour la concentration  
-Ouais ouais. Murmura-t-il avec mauvaise grâce  
- Mais dis-moi qui a un appartement à même pas 5 minutes en voiture d'ici.  
- J'ai plus de bagnole  
- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

Leila décroisa ses jambes et retomba sur le sol. Clément lui tourna le dos et se frotta la nuque. Il ne voulait pas lui dire pas ce soir pas maintenant alors qu'il venait de s'avouer leur sentiment. Mais elle s'en rendrait compte s'il lui mentait

- Mercredi il y a quelqu'un qui est rentrée dans ma voiture !  
- Tu n'étais pas dedans  
- Non  
- Tu étais chez qui ?  
- Pauline  
- C'est qui Pauline dit Leila en serrant les dents  
- Une fille que j'ai rencontrée mercredi soir dans un bar  
- D'accord. Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que c'était ta petite copine  
- J'ai baisé avec une fille mercredi soir et tu t'en fous .  
- J'ai embrassé mon ex hier. Mais c'était hier et non demain ni dans deux heures  
- On fait comment alors  
- À pied car il n'y a pas de bus avant 30 minutes

Ils allumèrent chacun une cigarette une fois sortit de la salle et partit à pied dans la nuit. Il y avait peu de lumière dans la rue car c'était une de ces petites villes a coté d'une grande ville dans le sud de la France

-Tu passes quand ton permis ?  
- Dans 5 jours il y avait une place libre car une personne s'est désistée. Heureusement que - j'ai eu 18 ans la semaine dernière  
- Joyeux Anniversaire ! Je n'avais pas oublié mais j'étais trop en colère pour te le souhaiter  
- Ce n'est pas important. Maintenant j'ai juste le droit légalement de faire des choses que je pouvais faire déjà avant comme coucher avec toi. Dit-elle malicieusement  
- Si tu as tellement envie on se trouve une petite ruelle tranquille fit-il avec un grand sourire  
Leila éclata de rire et le tira par la main pour qu'il continue à marcher. Les nuits n'étaient pas froides en juin. Ils arrivèrent devant un nouveau bâtiment qui border une route nationale. Ils entrèrent et il ouvrit avec ces clefs la première porte à gauche. Une fois à l'intérieur Leila le plaqua contre le premier mur où elle vue et l'embrassa, la langue de Clément caressa la sienne. Elle lui embrassa la joue puis le cou. Il lui enleva son t-shirt et caressa son dos son corps paressait si frêle par rapport à celui de Clément. Il enleva aussi son t-shirt et l'emmena dans la seule chambre de l'appart. Elle lui enleva son jogging et lui le jean de Leila. Elle sentit les muscles de son torse contre elle. Ils n'étaient qu'en sous-vêtements et il la coucha sur le lit. Le jeune homme embrassa le ventre de sa copine en lui dégrafant son soutient Gorge puis il remonta sur ses lèvres et il regarde les yeux bleus de Leila qui paressait si froid contrastant avec sa peau chaude.  
Tu es si belle susurra t-il à son oreille avant de continuer à enlever leur dernier sous-vêtement

Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre dans le lit et elle partit chercher ses cigarettes dans l'entrée là ou son sac avait été laissai. Leila prit son portable et envoya un message à sa demi-sœur pour lui dire qu'elle ne rentrait pas cette nuit . Elle allongea près de lui et alluma sa cigarette qu'elle lui tendit quand il lui demandait.

J'ai faim ! Tu n'aurais pas un truc à bouffer demanda Leila  
- Si dans la cuisine répondit-il  
- Moi qui pensais que c'était dans les toilettes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la nourriture se trouvait dans la cuisine

Il rigola puis il s'arrêta quand elle se rhabilla avec son string et son t-shirt

- Tu fais quoi .  
- Bah je ne vais pas manger à poiler quand même. En plus n'est pas super propre de manger dans un lit  
- Ouais mais bon …

Il la suivit en ce mettant en boxer et il se sentit stupide de la suivre de partout mais il ne voulait pas rester seul dans sa chambre la laissant manger seul. Il lui trouva des biscuits dans un placard

- tu n'as pas faim .

- Non je ne mange jamais après un cours de danse. Tu peut revenir au cours si tu veux

- Merci monsieur le professeur, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps là avec mon bac dans une semaine. Demain je vais devoir aller à la bibliothèque et travailler toute la journée comme tous les jours de cette semaine. Je ne peux même pas aller danser au cours du moderne jazz  
- Je suis content d'avoir fini le lycée, Tu as reçu tes réponses pour les écoles .  
- Oui oui. Je suis prise dans la fac de psycho où je voulais aller mais il me faut quand même mon bac  
- C'est bien tu vas réussir à faire ce que tu voulais

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Leila voulait tout le temps l'embrasser. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin en permanence avec ces ex. Mais avec lui c'était différent il ne ressentait pas la gêne des premiers jours. Elle s'étira tout le corps et grimaça en sentant son dos craquer

- Tu as encore mal .  
- Oui de temps en temps mais c'est moins fort qu'avant. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ces genoux  
De son doigt elle traça le tatouage de Clément qu'il y avait sur son torse. Il y avait écrit en chiffres romains sur son biceps 27

- Pourquoi ce chiffre ?  
- Il n'a aucune explication à ce chiffre

Clément se ferma complètement et Leila sentit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher même si sa curiosité lui ronger les os. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et écouta sa respiration pendant qu'il lui caressait ces longs cheveux bruns puis elle finit par s'endormir dans cette position. Elle était si mince et frêle qu'il n'eut aucun mal pour la porter jusqu'à son lit et il s'endormit à coté d'elle


End file.
